1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable bed, more particularly to an inflatable bed that has a rounded outer periphery and a varying height.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a currently available inflatable bed 1 is rectangular in shape after being inflated. The inflatable bed 1 includes bottom and top sheet layers 11, 12, a surrounding sheet 13 that interconnects end peripheries 111, 121 of the bottom and top sheet layers 11, 12 and that cooperates with the bottom and top sheet layers 11, 12 to confine an air chamber 16, a plurality of tension members 14, and an air valve 15. The tension members 14 have substantially same heights, and are disposed uniformly in the air chamber 16 along the length of the inflatable bed 1. Two ends of each of the tension members 14 are connected respectively to the bottom and top sheet layers 11, 12. The air valve 15 is in fluid communication with the air chamber 16 for inflation and deflation of the inflatable bed 1. However, this kind of rectangular inflatable bed 1 has a monotonous and dull appearance. Furthermore, when the middle portion of the inflatable bed 1 is pressed by the body weight of the user during use, air is forced to flow to the four corners of the inflatable bed 1 such that the middle portion of the bed 1 cannot maintain sufficient stiffness to provide a good supporting effect. Sleeping quality of the user is thus adversely affected, thereby leading to sores and aches in the waist and back of the user.
In addition, the inflatable bed 1 has the same height between the bottom and top sheet layers 11, 12, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the bed 1 has a uniform height after being inflated. When the user lies on the inflatable bed 1, a pillow 18 is necessary so as to conform to the physiological demand, that is, the head should be higher, whereas the feet should be lower. However, the pillow 18 only increases the burden of the user during an outdoor trip such that use of the inflatable bed 1 is somewhat inconvenient.